


眼罩

by iktsaurpok



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iktsaurpok/pseuds/iktsaurpok
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 12





	眼罩

晚上 11 点 50 ，横山裕清洗好身体，穿着黑色浴袍，带上黑色眼罩，坐在沙发上，等待今天的客人进门。

他是店里的头牌。话不多，脸总是冷冰冰不知道在想什么的样子，但就是有络绎不绝的人想要来和他共度春宵。原因无他，漂亮，活儿好。

不过幻想归幻想，点的起的人也不多。休息了一周的横山裕，今早被通知晚上有位客人，是第一次来。对方还加了一半的钱，要他满足一个要求——带上眼罩。

坐定没等几分钟，“喀啦”一声，钥匙插进门锁，门被打开，微微凉风吹来的同时，传来皮鞋踏入玄关地板上清脆的声音，。

“是 hina 先生吗？”横山问出在电话里被告知的名字。很准时啊，幸亏没让我无聊地等太久，他心想。

“啊，叫我 hina 就好。”男人的声音略带沙哑。

看不到对方的行动，也不知道自己该干什么，本来就认生的横山心里有点不安，但还是体面地说：“桌上有刚斟好的水，冰箱里有啤酒，酒柜里有红酒，hina 想喝什么就拿吧，我现在……不太方便。”

“哦没事。”他坐下来。听到咕咚一声，横山知道他喝了水。眼睛看不见，只能用其他感官去试着感受。

金属划过木头的声音传来，是桌上的叉子被拿起。“啊，长嘴，吃个草莓吧。”

第一次被服侍横山不太适应，不过本着客人至上的原则乖乖照做。身子迎合似的微微前倾，张开水嘟嘟的红唇，但牙齿碰到的一刹那，横山感觉草莓又往外挪了一点。什么恶趣味啊，横山心想，他抬起两只手，下意识地去固定嘴边的叉子，纤长的手指顺势握上了那人的胳膊和手腕。

“你拿好叉子吧，我去洗个澡。”明明就吃个草莓，也没做什么出格的动作，甚至连传说中含情似水的眼睛都挡上了，但条件反射式的反应还带着诱惑，真是天生的媚。把叉子交到他手里，hina 坐不住了，开始期待接下来的享受。

赤裸的身躯贴在一起，好笑的是此时浑身上下唯一一块布料是最无用甚至有些碍事的眼罩。横山摸索着将温热厚实的嘴唇贴向胸膛，在黑暗中稍加搜寻滑动，找到了他的乳头，灵巧的舌头来回拨弄，右手也移到另一边去挑逗。横山感觉到对方的呼吸越来越沉重，身下的东西也一点一点顶了起来，于是他把右手附了上去开始慢慢摩挲——

才刚刚开始，横山并不急着上下套弄，而是用整张手去抚摸，从阴茎摸到睾丸，又从睾丸摸回阴茎。来回几次，感觉对方的身下之物彻底抬起了头，横山试探性地俯下身子，用嘴去找，但因为看不见，脸直接贴上了性器，顶端渗出的液体就这么蹭到横山脸上。尽管他迅速调整了位置，脸颊上还是留下了晶莹的痕迹。

画面真淫荡，传说中的冰山美人一点点坏掉了啊。平日脑中装满各项公务的村上社长，现在看着眼前的画面只有这一个想法。到了晚上，人人好像都会换个身份，就好像裕也只是横山的花名而已。

横山软嘟嘟的唇包裹住村上的阴茎，温热湿滑舒服得村上轻哼一声。听到他无字的赞叹，横山也渐渐有了反应。慢慢地，舔舐口中之物不再是工作，他开始随着心里的欲望而动。因为带着眼罩，看不到对方的表情动作，看不见毫无尊严的自己，横山也不再像往常一样害羞。虽说同样的事没少做，但这是最忘情的一次：卖力吸吮，连腰肢都扭动起来，全身沉浸其中。

和掩耳盗铃的横山不同，村上可是在昏黄的灯光下把对方的动作看得一清二楚。不说技巧，光是看着身下人如此尽情服侍自己都令人不能自已，何况对方还是出了名的活儿好。村上的理智在欲望驱使下逐渐抽离，他两只手按住横山的头，顶起了胯，一下一下直捣喉咙。横山虽说是专业的，可是被这么对待生理上还是会有干呕的感觉，他用力抬头却动弹不得，只能沦为发泄欲望的工具。

“嗯，hina 你要干什……”不等横山眼罩、脸颊、嘴角上的精液干掉，村上一个翻身就将他压在身下。粗暴地套弄了几下横山的分身，村上快速套上安全套，用力撑开横山的腿，一个挺身就将自己不曾软下的欲望整根插入他身体。

因为平时没少被开发，突如其来的这下没让横山疼痛到无法继续，但看不到对方动作的他，对即将发生的一切都无法预判，像个任人摆布的娃娃。不过和毫无知觉的玩偶不同，横山的身体现在处于极度敏感状态，对方嗓子里忍不住的低叹在他的耳中被无限放大，腰上双手的温度与力度都被细细感知，更别提身体里的来回撞击，痛与舒服交织在一起……即便现在再长两个头，横山可能也无法处理这多重刺激。

“慢……慢一点，我……”，和嘴上吐露出来的甜腻呻吟相反，横山的腰倒是小幅度地扭了起来，迎合着对方的每一次抽插。虽然看不出什么差别，村上却能感觉到自己进入得更深了，“你确定要慢一点吗？”“嗯 hina……”刚刚的求饶转成了软软的喘息，虽然没明说，村上也知道自己找对了地方，他开始肆无忌惮地在后穴冲刺，汗珠都顺着前额的发丝，落到横山白皙又染上绯红的身上。

想破坏他，想占有他。村上只剩下这一个想法，掐着横山裕腰的手不禁又收紧了一些。

拖着疲惫的身子醒来，把斑驳发硬的眼罩扔到垃圾桶，横山躺回床上，从枕头上发现了一根深棕色的头发。他长什么样子呢？横山开始思索。其他那些客人，虽然能看到，但他不想去看；这次看不到，反而却生出了些好奇心。

不知道 hina 之后还会不会再来呢？


End file.
